


【25D5N】双倍快感

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Dante, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 22:37:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19029352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 尼禄捡了一个人回事务所，但丁看到的瞬间瞪大了双眼，然后他有了个主意。尼禄绝对想不到自己捡了个大麻烦回来，为此他吃尽了苦头。





	【25D5N】双倍快感

“你要找到但丁？好的吧，你跟我来。”尼禄看着面前沉默寡言的男人，从他颇为熟悉的眼神中，尼禄莫名其妙读懂了对方所要表达的意思。说真的，他其实挺好奇这个散发着熟悉气息的男人，总觉得他和但丁有着千丝万缕的关系。

“所以，你找但丁有事吗？”尼禄一边走一边注意着陌生男人的表情，看着对方皱眉的模样，大概是想有什么说不出口的话。尼禄耸了耸肩，便闭上嘴继续领路的活，时不时的回眸让陌生人更加注意到了领路的男孩细致的外观，和颇为熟悉的气息。

“好了，到了，但丁现在，嗯，有可能在睡觉，我大概需要上楼喊他，你等我一下吧。啊，差点忘了，我先去给你倒杯茶。”尼禄将陌生人领进了事务所，果不其然，但丁并不在自己的宝座之上。

尼禄有点尴尬的挠了挠脸颊，随后溜进了厨房，泡了一杯不知道从哪儿掏出来的茶包，闻上去味道还贼甜。尼禄小心翼翼地将茶杯交给陌生男人之后就冲上了二楼，一掌推开了但丁的卧室木门，但丁还躺在床上呼呼大睡，甚至还在说些非常下流的梦话。

尼禄一点都不客气地走了过去，伸手刚打算掀开但丁的被子，就被对方抓住了手腕，用力给扯了过去。一个法式深吻在但丁和尼禄的双唇间展开，但丁带着酒气的舌尖轻松地穿梭在尼禄的口腔内，舔舐着对方尚且带着草莓香气的舌头。但丁就知道尼禄这孩子不知道什么时候迷上了街口新开的泡芙店，每天早上宁可早起排队也要吃上他家出的最新鲜的草莓口味泡芙。

然而，这一切就像是故意策划好的，尼禄带着草莓奶油的香气的双唇，刚好可以唤醒沉睡了一个晚上的红色恶魔。

“早啊，孩子。大早上就那么热情，难不成泡芙店让你中奖了？”

“闭嘴啊，但丁，有客人。”尼禄赶紧用手背擦了擦沾满但丁口水的双唇，脸上全是被调戏后害羞的红晕。

“哦？大早上就有好事发生啊，不愧是奇迹男孩尼禄呢。”

“快住嘴啊，你这个糟老头。”

“老头？即使我比你大两轮，我也有能力操到你哭，你信不信啊，尼禄。”但丁轻快的语气在尼禄这个字上故意用舌头抵住上齿发了出来，其中所蕴含的色情意味一目了然。

“啊啊啊，快停下啊，但丁。”尼禄根本不想和但丁多做交涉，反正每次都是自己吃亏。

尼禄咚咚地跑下来，果然换来了访客奇怪的表情。尼禄注意到了陌生人的目光，赶紧咳嗽了两声，继续快速下楼，然后又像是想起什么，重新冲回楼上，一把将磨磨蹭蹭的但丁给扯下了楼。

但丁打着哈欠下了楼梯，随后在看到访客的同时，瞪大了双眸，好看的瞳孔收放了一下，眸子快速地转了一圈，似乎是想到了什么馊主意。但丁在坐到自己宝座上的同时，伸手扯住尼禄的手腕，在对方满是不解的目光中，将他扯进了怀里。尼禄一下子就蒙了，赶紧推搡着但丁，却失败了，刚刚交叠过的嘴唇，又一次的重合，只是这一次，尼禄的下巴被但丁用手死死地扣住了。

“操，你大早上发什么疯？没看到有客人吗？”尼禄赶紧推开但丁，结果失败了，更惨的是，他的双手还因此被但丁一手控制在了背后。

“我发疯？那可不必担心，说不定一会儿你发疯了，我都不会发疯。”

但丁就像是为了证明自己的确不会发疯，就这这样的姿势将尼禄死死地卡在他和桌子之间，余光却瞥向了正坐在沙发上的男人，但丁轻笑了一下，随后又吻上了尼禄，这一次，他故意让两个人的唇没有紧紧地贴合在一起，留下了一些缝隙，方便访客观察到他两互相纠缠在一起，交换着彼此唾液的舌头。

安静过头的事务所内只有细微的色情的让人燥热的湿滑水声传进了三个人的耳朵里，突然一阵轻微的陶瓷开裂声，成功引起了沉浸在深吻中的尼禄。尼禄瞪大了自己的双眸，一脸愤慨地盯着压住自己的但丁，然后不停地用眼神示意对方还有客人在，可惜，但丁根本不在意这位访客，反而放肆地将手摸进了尼禄有点破的汗衫里。

尼禄用自己的膝盖顶在但丁的胯部，甚至有眼神威胁对方，如果再敢进一步动作就要踢爆他的兄弟的时候，但丁用自己的大腿用力地夹住了尼禄威胁的膝盖，这一下，尼禄吃痛地从喉咙深处发出了类似大猫的低吼，但丁的舌尖借机闯进了更深的位置，故意舔弄着敏感的上颚软肉。

咽喉盖堵住了气管，被切断了氧气供给的尼禄，用力反抗着但丁的暴行，逐渐缺氧的感觉，让他无意识地陷入了半魔人化，半透明湛蓝色的翅膀一下子爆出，一拳头狠狠砸在了但丁的脸狭上，和当初的位置几乎一模一样，只不过这次，但丁并没有被揍飞，反而用另一手抓住了张牙舞爪的鬼手。

这下，尼禄的四只手都被但丁给控制住了。

然而，两只手都派上用场，就意味着，但丁不能继续接下来的动作，尼禄得意地朝着但丁挑了挑眉，仿佛在说，我就是故意的，有本事你就来搞我啊，臭老头。但丁松开了吻着对方的双唇，尼禄大口地吸食着氧气，目光却依旧死死地盯着但丁，还不忘提示对方有陌生人在事务所里。

但丁根本不在乎这位客人，勾了勾嘴角，松开了双手。尼禄刚刚想要舒展一下自己，结果就发现，自己不仅没有获得自由，甚至连解除魔人化的能力都不见了。尼禄惊愕地抬头看着站在自己面前的但丁，然后拼命地挣扎起来，似乎是想用蛮力挣开绑住他双手的束缚道具，然而却发现自己的魔力似乎被道具给封印起来的同时，他身上的衣物都化作了魔人状态时候的外骨骼。他在不知不觉中魔人化了，并且裸露皮肤程度比自主魔人化的时候更夸张，尼禄半躺在木桌上的画面十分的色情，让但丁不由得食指大动。

这时，但丁坏笑着，凑到了尼禄的耳边。

“你知道吗，孩子。你带回来的客人，他，根本不是客人。而是我，你敢信吗？”

“什么？！”

尼禄瞪大了双眸，一脸不敢置信的目光在但丁和访客之间徘徊，他根本不敢相信，自己刚才无意间带回来的，知道暗号的客人居然就是但丁本人，而且还是他没见过的模样。他不就同情心泛滥了一下，想要照顾一下并不会怎么说话的客人，谁知道他特么有吸引但丁的体质？？谁能告诉他，他前几天刚送走了一位但丁，这会儿怎么又来一个？？？还是他又没见的全新版本。

但丁看着尼禄的脸色像是调色盘一样精彩之后，在自己不解的目光之中调笑了一会儿，便对着曾经的自己放下了豪言。

“介绍一下。这位可口的青年，叫做尼禄，是你将来的恋人哦。不过……我倒是差点忘了，这个时间段的我，可不怎么会说话呢。”

但丁故意将尼禄放置在一旁，走到了自己的面前，伸手摸了摸自己的脸，然后故意挑起自己的下巴，讲一个吻落在了自己的唇上，随后就听到了尼禄的低吼。但丁就是故意的，他本来没打算亲曾经的自己，毕竟他可没自恋这个毛病，但是为了捉弄尼禄，他还是选择这样做了，果然，尼禄这小子根本沉不住气。但丁笑着想要抽身，然而下一秒，他眨眼的瞬间，但丁被他曾经的自己给翻身压到了身下。 

“嗯？不是吧？”但丁有点吃惊，但是很快接受了这个状况，他伸手搂住了自己的脖子。

沉默不言的但丁低头吻上了将来的自己，他没想到自己将来会是这样的浪荡，或者说不拘小节，既然如此，那么他也没有什么好保留的。沉默着亲吻属于自己的双唇，目光却盯着被束缚在一旁干瞪眼，喉咙里发出低吼的青年，但丁故意撬开了将来的双唇，特意展露出彼此相交的软舌，诚心引起青年的注意。

他不会承认，从他第一眼见到这个尼禄开始，他就被他身上不可描述的气质所吸引，所以才会不知不觉跟随着他的脚步来到了自己最熟悉的事务所，然后一言不发的接受着对方示好的茶水，直到尼禄被自己深吻到不能自已的时候，他的怒气被发泄到了无辜的茶杯上，也是如此，他更想要借着将来自己的好意，来试探一下对方对自己到底有多么的在乎。

事实上，过去的但丁非常满意未来恋人的反应，为此，他放开了未来的自己。

“哦？你对他居然如此满意么？”但丁自言自语地笑了一下，随后从自己身下抽身而出，舌尖轻舔过沾有自己的唾液的下唇，好看的双眸微微眯了起来。

但丁偷笑着慢步渡回被束缚在书桌上的尼禄，看着对方呲牙咧嘴发出怒吼的模样，但丁伸出手指轻刮了一下尼禄的下巴，尼禄喉咙深处配合地发出了类似幼猫的呼噜声。另外一位但丁不出声地坐在沙发上盯着两个人习以为常的互动。

但丁自然非常清楚自己在想什么，他将尼禄拖进了自己的怀中，轻轻往后一坐，尼禄顺势坐到自己的腿上，嘴里发出了一些不清不楚的声音。但丁好笑地吻上尼禄的嘴角，手指不停地挠动着对方敏感的下颚，谜一样的快感让尼禄无意识地蜷缩起脚趾，浑身的肌肉在紧绷与放松间左右。但丁给了自己一个眼神，另一位但丁站了起来，用牙齿叼走了右手的手套，中指与无名指从尼禄的脖子一路摸到了对方的尾椎骨，他能很明显地察觉到他正在颤抖着，只是为了那若有若无的触感。

但丁轻咬上尼禄的耳垂，同时一把扯住尼禄的长发，类似于狼的呜鸣声从蓝色恶魔的喉管内发出，更为年轻的但丁届时将手指探进偏冷的口腔内，柔软的舌头立马就缠上了但丁的手指。但丁低头望去，尼禄的金色双眸里闪烁着谜一样的光芒，非常的诱人，但丁沉默着将一个吻印在尼禄的右眼皮上，尼禄动情地吮吸了一下指尖，更为成熟的嗓音在尼禄的耳边炸响。

“尼禄，乖孩子，我知道你很想要，但是不行，至少现在不行。”

更为年长的但丁搂着尼禄的腰身，过长的头发蹭着尼禄赤裸的胸膛，那些过度分泌的唾液从尼禄无法闭合的嘴角处溢出，顺着他的下巴脖颈的弧度滑落至胸口，然后被但丁过热的舌尖舔走。两位但丁过于默契的动作，不停地压迫着尼禄的感官系统，戴着手套的左手握住了从保护腔内脱出的蓝色阴茎，皮革混着黏液在柔软的阴茎上滑动，尼禄发出的呢喃声，在空气中催生着一股说不出来的暧昧氛围。

年轻的但丁咬上了尼禄的另一边耳垂，齿贝在软肉上磨蹭着，尖锐的犬牙刺激着曾经打过的耳洞的疤痕处，心想着要是尼禄能戴上由红宝石做的耳钉一定很帅气的同时，齿尖重新咬穿了那个地方，空气中散播开来微弱的血气，年长的但丁重新眯了一下眼睛，抬眸看了一下年轻的自己，勾起嘴角，在尼禄挣扎的同时，同样的齿贝咬上了挺立的乳尖，尖锐的犬齿似乎想要撬开乳首上的乳孔，仿佛这样能榨取到一些不一样的东西。

年轻的但丁加快了左手的速度，伴随着尼禄痛苦又愉悦的尖叫声后，偏凉的精液一股脑全射在了暗红色的大衣上，年长的但丁眼神向下瞟了一眼，轻啧出声，空闲的左手突然捏住还在射精过程中的阴茎根部，射精的高潮戛然而止，尼禄吃痛的挣扎着，但又因为自己柔弱的口腔被别人控制而被迫扭动腰身，浑身的肌肉处在高度紧绷的状态，整体的肌肉线条非常出色。年轻的但丁放开耳垂，右手拨开那些银色长发，湿滑的舌尖从脸狭与脖颈的链接处逐渐往下舔去，然后趁着尼禄在自己手中颤抖的时候，一口咬上对方肩膀上吐出的外骨骼，力道仿佛是打算咬碎那些坚硬的装甲，来品尝被重重保护之下的鲜嫩果实。

尼禄全身都被控制住的感觉并不好，更别提他还被迫半魔人化，不同于完全魔人化后外骨骼大量覆盖的程度，甚至连那个本该杀伤力十足的硬角，似乎都在但丁双唇的含吮之下变得柔软起来，随着手指在他赤裸的皮肤上来回游走，另一位但丁用唇齿在他的身上留下更多可耻的印记。尼禄所有感官，不管是视觉、嗅觉、味觉、听觉还是触觉，都被但丁给充斥着，特别是年轻的但丁身上有着他难以描述的魅力，不然，也不会在看到对方第一眼的瞬间，就非常主动地给对方带路了。

尼禄的口中发出不明意义的呻吟，像是在邀请又像是在拒绝，然而但丁不会让尼禄拒绝自己的好意，年长的但丁将自己的手指含进嘴里，故意在尼禄视觉可以接收的范围内，用手指在自己的唇间进出，模拟着性交的场景，而寡言的但丁则配合着年长的自己，让玩弄着对方口舌的手指做出了同样的举动，唾液腺被刺激，更多的液体被释放，让尼禄整个下巴都闪闪发亮，被束缚住的翅膀顶端，爪子正一张一合展露着尼禄的精神状态。

尼禄面前的但丁似乎是觉得自己的手指足够湿润了，便将手指从自己的口腔内抽出，两指并在一起摸上了魔人后的穴口，却没想到尼禄早就已经湿透了，就像是每个月固定的发情期一样，尼禄在两位但丁的醇厚气息之间准备好了自己。但丁眯起了自己的眼睛，就像是不爽尼禄被过去的自己完全开发一样，虽然他也参与了其中，但是没想到效果有点过了。但丁并不怎么客气直接用两指撬开了收缩着的穴口，突如其来地闯入让尼禄尖牙反射性地咬住了深入喉口的手指，沉默的但丁似乎是吃痛的发出了一记闷哼，尼禄睁大了双眼，他原本以为对方只会一直沉默下去。

但丁的手指还在不停地刺激着尼禄的喉口，以此让尼禄逐渐地失去了咽反射，在确定对方彻底不会因为自己顶弄喉口而反射性地拒绝后，沉默的但丁给了自己一个眼神，年长的他笑着舔了一下下唇，在他把手指从尼禄唇间抽出的瞬间，另一位但丁将尼禄转向自己面前的同时，粗壮的阴茎从不知何解开的裤头内弹出，有力的拍在尼禄的臀肌上，随后在对方吞下那位但丁硕大龟头的瞬间，同样体积的龟头毫不客气地捅开了尼禄的湿滑柔软的穴口一插到底，尼禄闷声尖叫着吞下了口中一样粗壮的柱身，即使刚才被调教到完美的喉咙还是忍不住地紧缩，耳边是对方低沉呻吟。

尼禄非常迅速地用舌头包裹着经络凸起的柱身，偏温的肠道紧紧包裹着入侵的阴茎，两位但丁在此时又展现出了绝佳的默契，毕竟是同一个人，只要对方一个抬眉或者一次眨眼，就已经知道准备要做什么了，不需要协商也不需要暗号，两个人疯狂地在尼禄的肠道和口腔内一前一后地操着，就像是发情的泰迪给不尼禄一丝一毫喘息的机会。尼禄无法停下的尖叫被堵在胸口，四个手完全被束缚住不能动弹，整个人就像是砧板上的鱼除了腰部地跳动已经做不出其他更多的反应。过多的快感急速地在尼禄神经网上游走着，本来就容易让他过度性奋的气息，现在乘以二，让他更加不能控制住自己。

尼禄的意识逐渐从肉体上被剥离，眼神往失神的方向越走越近，几乎是在口中的阴茎喷出浓厚气息的精液瞬间，尼禄同样不受控制地将精液射在了光滑的地板上，猛地绞紧的肠道让他身后的但丁，在发出沉闷的鼻音的同时，一些过载的精液全部交代进了尼禄的肠道，魔力瞬间充满了尼禄的体内，刹那间魔力爆炸造成的力度一下子就让尼禄挣开束缚带的捆绑，然而他的四只爪子却依旧被掌控着，只不过这一次，湛蓝色的鬼爪被前面的但丁指间相交，而原本就有的蓝色魔爪则被身后的但丁十指交融。

恶魔不具备不应期，所以拥有恶魔血统的半魔人同样不具备不应期，但丁将阴茎从湿滑的口腔内拔出，两个人总算能彻底听清楚尼禄在说什么，随后充满美丽的但丁将手指放到嘴上，眯着眼微微勾起嘴角，尼禄看呆了，完全忘了自己身后还有一位狡猾的但丁。年长的但丁何尝不知道那个时候的自己看上去过于成熟和充满了魅力，尼禄被吸引也是理所应当的，但是，他还是不爽了。

但丁为了表现出自己的大方和成熟，松开了自己的双手，突然失去支撑的尼禄，下意识地将手撑在了但丁大腿上，但丁则就着自己还插在尼禄的体内的姿势，用双手掰开了对方的臀瓣，泛着水光的穴口含着巨物收缩着，但丁抬眸看了一眼自己，对方像是接收到了邀请，从尼禄面前挪开，走到了自己的身边。

尼禄几乎下意识地料到了接下来会发生什么，强烈的求生欲让他想要往前躲，然而但丁及时地扣住了他的腰身，让他根本无法动弹。尼禄惊恐地睁大了双眸，无助地摇头，却被但丁无视了，即将发生的事情，让他不愿放松自己，下场就是被但丁狠狠打了一下屁股，尼禄委屈地发出嗷嗷的叫声，在他松懈的瞬间，已经被撑到几乎是极限的环状肌肉和阴茎间硬是挤下了一根手指，随后是另一根，两根略粗骨节分明的手指，在尼禄的体内配合着阴茎的抽出而插入，挖掘着尼禄无法想象的潜力。

尼禄的脑袋被另一位但丁一掌扣在木桌上，而他熟悉的但丁则为了彻底放松他，舔吻着他身上已知的敏感点。尼禄在紧张与快感之间徘徊，对于未知的恐惧，让他一时半会儿无法彻底放松自己的肉体，就像是临死前还要挣扎的章鱼，即使想要逃离却无意识地将腿死死地锁在了但丁的腰间，这样的举动换来了但丁的轻笑，尝试性地添加了第三根手指，约括肌毫无反抗地吞了进去，但丁的沉下了目光，在扯起尼禄长发让他跟着自己接吻的同时，原本坐着的但丁站了起来，不怎么说话的但丁转而从正面拥抱住了尼禄，接着这样的体位，身后的但丁将缠于自己腰间的腿温柔地扯开。

尼禄失去了支撑而整个人陷进了面前但丁的怀抱，身后的但丁微微往后挪了挪，却没有彻底拔出自己的性器官，独留龟头埋在其中，这样似乎留有了另一个人龟头插入的可能性，然而事实却是，硕大的龟头才是整根性器官里最粗的部分，完全被撑开的环状肌肉艰难地吞下了另一个同样硕大的器具，强烈而独特的疼痛扩张充实感让尼禄不停地踹动着双腿，仿佛这样就能脱离苦海，然而他太小看了但丁的战斗力。年长的但丁在另一为自己的龟头插入的瞬间，一个发狠地挺腰，整个柱身擦着敏感的龟头深入肠道，让原本只是撑开括约肌就显得有些困难的性器完美插了进去。

两个人只是稍作了停顿，似乎是在等尼禄的适应，又似乎是在等一个时机。随后两个人以正常人无法承受的速度，不断地进攻着尼禄的肠道腔壁，过载的充实感，让尼禄在一个瞬间失去了意识，放大到极限的瞳孔反射不出任何光彩，他只能无力地在两个人的操弄之下，发出毫无意义的呻吟，唯有被两位但丁死死地锁在怀里，才没有让他摔倒在地，分泌而出的唾液从微张的口内流出，但丁有些不舍得吻住了对方，舌尖舔走了那些液体，脸上沉醉的表情就像是在品尝着世上最珍贵的佳酿。

随着两个人逐渐攀上了欲望的顶点，再一次勃发的阴茎，让尼禄一下子回了神，视线里是过于性感的但丁，他能感到体内两根一样粗的阴茎发散而出的热度和力量，他伸手摸上了自己的小腹，隔着坚实的肌肉，他依旧能摸到在他体内横行霸道的凶器，几乎就要将他的腹部顶穿，然而半魔人强大而可靠的复原能力，让这一恐怖的发展变得非常不可行，柔软的肠壁一直包裹着肆虐的阴茎们，前列腺没有间隙地被顶弄操熟，尼禄的身上散发出了迷人的草莓香气，瞬间就让但丁想起了他最爱的食物之一，身后的但丁咬住了尼禄的脖子，模拟着猫科动物的交尾行为，紧跟着一次深插，牙齿咬穿后颈的肌肤，血的味道充斥在口腔内，但丁第二次将精液射入了肠道深处，另一位但丁同样因为尼禄过紧的肠道而高潮，只不过他在射精前拔出了自己的阴茎，单手握住阴茎将那些浑浊的精液全部射在了尼禄的脸上。

尼禄的睫毛、脸颊和嘴唇上都挂满了但丁的精液，身后的但丁一点都不嫌弃地伸手握住了尼禄的下巴，将他扭转面对自己，随后吻了上去，用舌头舔掉那些精液，却并不打算吃下去，转而吻住了年轻的自己，将口中的精液完全渡了过去。寡言的但丁似乎不在意自己这样行为，没有任何反抗的吞下了刚才自己射出的体液，就像是什么都没有发生过那样，尼禄被迫又换了一个姿势，两根夸张的阴茎再一次贴合在一起，插进了尼禄的肠道内。这一次，尼禄像是被操生气了，张口狠狠咬住了但丁的脖子，鲜血顿时监在了他和另一位但丁的脸上，然而被咬的但丁只是笑着搂住了尼禄，不以为然地执起对方的右手吻了上去。

尼禄被两位但丁操了整整一天，等他第三天恢复意识的时候，另一位但丁早已回到了自己的时间线上。尼禄整整昏睡了一天才恢复到了之前活奔乱跳的状态，他醒来的第一件就是找但丁声讨前天发生的事，却忘了自己早就和对方睡一张床的这个事实。

后来，尼禄趴在但丁的身躯上，玩弄着对方的头发时问他，为什么在岛上第一次见面的时候，他要装作根本不认识他的样子。但丁表示，其实他自己根本没有前天发生的那段记忆，只记得自己曾经去过一个不一样的世界，其他更多的他就不记得了。

最终，但丁在尼禄愤恨的眼神中，被鬼爪死死地按进了事务所的墙壁内，几乎完全重现了当初在岛上第一次见面时，但丁被钉在他爸雕像上的精彩场面。

—THE END—


End file.
